


Sensuality

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"As his hands caress warm flesh and Steve rolls up into the touch with pure and unselfconscious sexuality, Bruce wonders if he ever really had a chance."</i>
</p><p>(Commissioned artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brushed_velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushed_velvet/gifts), [absymal_seraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tripwire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675268) by [absymal_seraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/absymal_seraph). 



> Inspired by Absymal_Seraph's drabble and this gif: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me0rkf2uib1rog67ko1_500.gif 
> 
> This is one of four fanart Brushed_Velved commissioned from me so long ago. Finally they are done and I'm able to post them! 
> 
> I admit I had some difficulty to get them in a satisfactory way, but I'm not going into detail here to not bore you. :p I hope you'll like them. :)


End file.
